Azula Short stories
by TheSniperguy
Summary: These are short stories about what happened to Azula after she vanished in the search part 3 comic. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN AVATER : THE LAST AIRBENDER DON'T SUE ME
1. The downward spiral

"What are you going to do now Azula?"

Azula talks to herself as she watches the sunset alone on an isolated beach.

"Things have changed, so many things have changed. I'm lost in these new settings, I don't seem to fit in anywhere."

The fire bender takes a lonely stroll along the beach while caught in a deep introspection about her life, who she is and what is her destiny if she even have one at all. Suddenly she heard cries for help.

"Help! Somebody Help!"

Azula proceeds to the source of the cries casually out of curiosity. She saw a girl about her age hanging on for her life on the branches of a tree avoiding a large tiger trying to maul her. The tiger vigorously tries to climb the tree to attack his prey. Azula seen enough, she started to walk away silently.

"Help! Please! I don't want to die!" The girl squeals.

The fire bender paused for a moment realizing there is no reason not to save the girl. She steps out of the bushes and taunts the tiger. The tiger's attention is shifted towards Azula, it charged towards her. Swiftly Azula dodges the tiger and gave it a lightning quick fire packed punch to the neck. The tiger growled in pain and ran away. The girl then falls from the tree and moaned in pain. She crawled towards Azula to thank her.

"Thank you so much, you saved my life how can I ever repay you?"

"Don't need to flatter me peas… person… I just did what I thought was right."

"No please let me repay you for what you did, please come to my house so I can serve you a meal it's the least I can do."

Azula was hungry, there was nothing wrong having a quick snack.

"Very well, but you better be quick. I have places to go."

"Indeed, thank you for letting me present my gratitude for saving my life."

The two girls set foot to the nearby village.

"Where are you headed to miss…?"

"My name is Azula, and I'm yet to discover my destination."

"Oh, what a wonderful name! I'm Klara, pleased to meet you!"

Azula wanted to insult her for being a peasant but suddenly she realizes she did not want to, it was rather a habit. Other than Ty-Lee nobody was this friendly to her, probably due to the fact Klara just met her and did not truly know who she was.

"Pleased to meet you too Klara." Azula said with a neutral smile trying to be friendly.

The two girls casually chatted as they make their way to the village.


	2. Directions

**This story was initially a short story I upload for testing because I was new to this site. It attracted quite some attention so I decided to do more :)**

"This meal is satisfactory." Said Azula

"I'm glad you like it!" Klara said cheerfully.

Azula had a notion to express gratitude, but she somehow felt uneasy because she can't even remember the last time she said 'thank you'

"Thank… you…" She awkwardly said. It was as if she was pronouncing complicated word she never learned before.

"Please there is no need, nothing I've done so far can compare to you saving my life!"

Azula was struck with yet another foreign feeling. Ty-Lee was the only person that was this friendly to her but her friendly approach was boisterous and full of energy whereas this gentle genuine friendliness was rather strange. She almost felt there were hidden intentions but it was ridiculous thinking that she was just a plebeian in a tiny village.

"I can't help but notice you are so well-mannered yet so strong, scaring away that tiger with a single punch. Where are you from?"

In normal circumstances Azula was proud to announce her status as princess of the fire nation but she somehow no longer had that desire. She was trying to define herself again.

"I come from a powerful wealthy family. My father was a fire bending master and taught me everything he knew."

"Wow! What brings a person like you to this rural area?"

Azula show no emotion, she was entwined in a deep introspection. She had no answer to that question which leads to herself asking more questions about her life. Who am I? What am I supposed to do? What am I doing here? All these questions keep plundering in her heard. Klara noticed her facial expression and misinterpreted it as reluctance to answer.

"It's okay Azula, you don't have to say anything if you do not want to."

Azula's attention about herself was broken, she faced Klara with a slightly surprised face. Klara smiled as she said:

"Sometimes we suddenly face a cascade of challenges in life, things happen so fast we don't have the strength to conquer them all. Do not look back on what you have lost but look forward to what you are about to gain."

Azula paused for a moment to digest those words. She then stood up and bowed politely.

"Thank you for your hospitality Klara but I really have to go. Your words have spoken to me and I now realize that I must find my destination and not wonder what it may be."

Klara stood up and bowed.

"I understand Azula, if you ever feel like it you can visit me anytime."

"That is a generous offer, I would love to but don't know if I will ever have the chance."

Azula said her good byes and left in haste to discover what lies ahead.

**I actually do not intend to make an ending, I would just like to write short stories about Azula's little adventures lol **


	3. Finding the source

**Ah here is quite a long chapter. In this story I explain just one of the many challenges Azula would have to face. **

Wandering around the jungle for days Azula was exhausted. She survived by eating fruits, hunting wild boars and drinking water she collects in various ways. Her training in the fire nation army includes jungle survival, just one of the many skills she excels. In the past few days she realized she almost lost her fire bending. But even without her bending she was still very dangerous. She did not carry much, just a small bag which contains money and a metal bottle to store water. As Azula continues her unknown trail in the jungle she stumbles upon a man-made road.

"Well this should lead to a village where I can rest…" She said tiredly.

"Ahh! Okay! Okay! Take it! Just leave me alone!"

"Leave my presence at once you worthless scum!"

Azula heard somebody yelling. She investigates and found two men in the middle of the road. One was a timid looking man on the ground that looks like he got beaten and the other is an aged old man in fine clothing staring down at him. The old man raised his hand in a threatening position scaring the man he seemingly robbed making him ran as fast as he could down the road. Azula would usually ignore this, it was not worth her time. But then again, what is worth her time? She was aimlessly travelling to random places. Was she bored? Was she lost? No, she just had nothing to do and was finding something to do.

"Hey old man, you like bullying helpless kids like that?" Azula said as she stood out of the leaves.

The old man turned his attention to Azula and smirked. The fire bender and the old man now engage in a staring contest in the middle of the road.

"What do you know? And what do you care?"

Azula stares at him emotionless. She did not intertwine out of the kindness of her heart but rather out of curiosity and dissatisfaction of the old man's annoying attitude.

"Don't get too cocky, I will teach you some manners."

'_I will steal his money. Meh, he deserves it anyways." _Azula thought.

"I strongly recommend you to back away while you still can young lady."

"Can't do that old man, I just can't walk out of here empty handed."

"I pity you little girl…"

In a quick motion the old man charges towards Azula trying to take her out with a quick punch. Azula's reflexes were sloppy due to her fatigue but she still manages to evade the attack and counter-attack with a swift drop kick that sends the old man falling on his face.

"Ooofff!" The old man moaned as he rolls on the ground but quickly regains his balance.

"Oh, don't worry I won't underestimate you this time." He said

This time he throws carefully timed punches and kick combinations that Azula found harder to retaliate against. She dodges a quick punch but watches in slow motion as it slaps her in the face.  
Azula groans as she was pushed back. It did not do any damage but it certainly does hurt. Azula snaps out of her imbalance and strikes back, dealing several blows to the old man. He falls on his feet and cries in pain. He stares at Azula while slowly recovering his stance.

"Had enough old man?"

"I might not be a martial arts expert, but I am a fire bending master. You left me no choice but to do this, if you aren't a bender yourself… I suggest you abandon your efforts to fight me."

"Bring it on!" Azula screamed.

"As you wish!" The old man said as he threw a fireball at Azula.

Azula casually assumes her stance to redirect the flame to the sides like she always do. As the fireball got closer she barely managed to control the flames and instead caused an explosion pushing her back. She falls to the ground in disbelief. The power of that fire ball was mediocre, but her fire bending abilities was not strong enough to deflect it. Could this be due to her losing her bending?

"What's the matter? I just sent a firefly compared to what I can really do!" The old man said loudly.

"I will show you!" Azula sneered.

She gathers all the strength to blast the old man but only manages to send a tiny ball of flame that disintegrates in mid-air. This sight amuses the old man, he laughed loudly.

"If I can't kill you with my flames I will kill you with my hands!" Azula screamed as she charged forward only to be stopped by a wall of flame.

"I really strongly recommend you do not attempt that." The man said seriously.

Azula tasting bitter defeat turns and walks away disdainfully.

"I sense great power within you, but I can see your source has died out." The old man said.

Azula turned her head to the side to stare at the old man.

"What are you talking about?" She asked curiously

"Fire… is life. And like life, it has a beginning, a point where it witness creation. I believed you once had great fire bending abilities fuelled by a certain passion... But that fuel, that passion is no longer present. A major event has occurred in your life making you see the world in a different angle causing your emotions to sway to another area in your soul. This causes the chi that fuels your bending to be located in another plane within yourself."

Azula stood still trying to understand his words of wisdom.

"I still don't understand…"

"If you wish regain your fire bending you must find your desires and purposes in life right now. It will lead you to find the emotions and passions you hold significant and only then will you find the chi that will fuel your fire bending."

"What do you know? How do I know you aren't just babbling nonsense?"

"When I was young I witness my father killed by terrible person. He got away with murder, he left no traces of his crime. But I knew it was him because I witnessed it myself! From that day on my thirst for revenge fuelled by fire bending. For years I waited for the perfect moment to kill him but was disappointed to discover he drank himself to death, such an insolent soul. After his death, I was not angry any more, I do not desire revenge because there was none present. And just like you I lost my fuel, my chi was dislocated and I could not find it. I could only produce less than mediocre flames… until one day I met my beautiful wife. Slowly and gradually I found back my passion, my purpose and ultimately my fire bending."

"How can a ruffian like you be so wise?"

"Oh I beat up that guy because he owned me money for almost a year, it is the truth I swear."

The old man turned and slowly walks away.

"I hope we met again girl, I hope you find what you are looking for."

With that heard Azula continue her journey to find back her fuel, to find her destiny.

**Reviews are really appreciated **


	4. Ties that bind

Azula followed the trail of the road and arrived to a village. Though it was still considered quite rural, it was large. She make her way to a bar downtown. She sat at the bar counter and ordered a regular beer. The bartender was an elderly man that was in about his 50's he filled a large jug of beer and served it to Azula.

'_Wow, this is a regular beer around here? It's huge!"_

The bartender notices her slight dismay and realizes she was not a local.

"You don't seem like you are around here miss."

"Yea, I'm just passing by this area."

"Oh, an adventurer eh? Where are you headed?"

"I'm finding my destination, when I get there I will know."

Two fire nation soldiers were present in the bar and they notice Azula.

"Hey is that the princess that Zuko asked us to capture?" Said the taller soldier.

"I think you are right… but we can't capture her by ourselves we must call for help!"

"Right! Wait right here, I'll call the rest!"

The soldiers are a search party ordered by Zuko to find Azula and bring her home safely. They are all non-benders because Zuko do not want Azula harmed. The bartender unaware of her identity continues to chat with her.

"What brings you on this quest to find your unknown destiny miss?"

"Things changed in my family, either I no longer fit in or they no longer have use for me."

"Oh, so you ran off?"

Azula nods.

"If that is the case, be weary young one, they will try to find you."

About a dozen fire nation soldiers stormed into the bar. A soldier with a seemingly high rank stood in front of the soldiers and said:

"Princess Azula of the fire nation, fire lord Zuko request for you to return to the palace. You are coming with us either peacefully or by force which I strongly suggest you to choose the former."

Azula takes another gulp of beer and stares at the bartender.

"You are one smart old man…"

Steadily she stood up getting ready for a show down against the dozen of soldiers.

"There is two ways you guys are going to end up leaving me alone. Either you guys leave willingly immediately or have me put your faces on the floor. I suggest you pick the former." Azula threatened.

"Then you leave us no choice, SEIZE HER!"

Quickly the soldiers charged at her trying to pin her down but Azula was too quick, she dodges every blow without sweat and knocks out multiple soldiers in just a brief window of time. This outnumbered fight did not last a minute as she swiftly took the soldiers out one by one. Finally the leader of the soldiers was left, though he showed no signs of fear he was hesitant to fight Azula.

"What's the matter? Changed your mind?"

The soldier then charged at Azula while screaming his war cry. Azula swiftly dodges to the side and tripped him over, catching him by the arm and deal multiple blows to his torso. She grabs him by the collar and looked him in the eye with a murderous gaze.

"You listen here you little guard dog, when you return to your master you will tell him to stop sending dogs to chase me or I swear to Agni I will burn them alive and feed their bodies to the flies!"

"Yes… yes…" The Soldier said timidly.

Azula punched him on the left temple knocking him out cold. By this time all the customers in the Bar has left in fear but the bartender was still there casually wiping some glass jugs.

"Oh I see you have quite some family issues young one."

"Yeah, but I try my best to avoid it."

"Fire lord Zuko is very unlike his father, he is gentle soul. I believe he is just worried about you, so I suggest if you want him off your trail just let him know you are fine."

Azula realize the truth in his words. She never believed or acknowledge her brother's love, she see his affections for her as weakness. She took out a pen and paper and wrote a letter.

"Please deliver this to my brother mister, can I trust you on this?"

"Sure young lady, now go. You must not waste any more time finding your destiny."

"Thank you…" Azula said awkwardly.

She carefully walked across the room not wanting to step on the body of the soldiers she knocked out, bending down to take some of their valuables as she did. She collected quite a sum of cash and some useful items such as pocket knives and maps. After she is done with her little scavenging she left the village to seek her next destination. 

* * *

Fire lord Zuko anxiously waits in his chambers for news about his sister. The soldier that was beaten up by Azula harshly earlier reported to Zuko. They came back empty handed (Literally). In frustration he ordered him away wanting to be alone.

"Zuko, you have a letter." Said a servant as he knocked on the door.

"Leave me be!" He commanded.

"It's from Azula."

Zuko immediately answered the door to receive the letter.

_ Hello Zuzu, It's been a while and I know you miss me but please stop asking your lap dogs to chase me. It's bloody annoying and I'm not sure if I could be as gentle with them the next time I encounter them. _

_But I know you have good intentions, almost all my life with you I have never respected you as an older brother, never treated you like one and yet you are able to forgive me. This is something I can never do and I was wrong Zuzu, this quality of yours is not weakness, it was your strength._

_I'm not ready to see you or mother right now. I need to get things straight with myself before I set things straight in our family. I view the things I've done and the things I wanted in a different perspective now and I just don't know how to handle this sudden change in my life. I really appreciate your concern over me but please understand. I am finding answers which only I alone can seek. I must go through this precipice alone. Tell mother not to worry about me and tell her I'm sorry for being such a difficult daughter._

_Sincerely_  
_Your little sister Azula  
And seriously I don't want anybody come looking for me_

The fire lord smiled as the finished reading the letter. He folded it and kept it safe.

"I can't wait to see you again sis…"

**In case you guys don't know, in the search part 3 Azula was literally down right psycho crazy having hallucinations about her mother: Ursa. In the end she wanted to kill her but stopped when Ursa sincerely apologized to her for not loving her enough. Upon hearing this she was on the verge of tears, perhaps she was touched or perhaps she couldn't believe that her mother actually loved her all this time. Feeling so stressed and confused she ran off, disappearing into the nearby forest. I believe she snapped out of her psycho mental state and realized she have been wrongfully hating her mother that loved her all this time and felt really ashamed. And that is the reason I believe she ran off.**


	5. An unexpected companion

**A mini short story where Azula possibly met a new friend? :)**

It's been raining for days in the jungle. Azula hid from the rain under a shelter she made from branches and leaves. She can't make a fire because the air is too humid. Her clothes are soaking wet and it's very cold without the sun. Azula shivers in the darkness, wondering if this is the spot she is going to die, the post where her seemingly fruitless journey ends. Suddenly she hears cry of a little creature nearby.

"Meow…"

A little cat timidly approaches her wanting to take cover from the rain. Its body is wet and it doesn't look very healthy. Azula was unfazed by the creature as long it does her no harm. The shy cat stopped beside Azula and meowed demanding attention or affection. Azula stares at the cat indifferently.

"If you bother me I will cook you and eat you." She said casually.

The cat does not heed the warning (It's a cat It don't understand human language) It presses its body against Azula's making purring sounds as it did. This cuteness might have softened Azula as it made her smile. She lowered her hand to stroke the cat's fur that is drenched in rain and said to it:

"How something as fragile like you ended up here?"

Azula held the cat in her arms and cuddled it. The cat purred louder and meowed as it looks at Azula with a pair of bubbly eyes as if she was its mother. Azula held it closer to her body to share her warmth as they kept each other company in the cold lonely rainy night.


	6. Another day in the jungle

After a spending a night in the horrendous rain Azula was tired. She could barely sleep in the cold noisy rain. Travelling with her in the forest is a newfound friend she met last night. Her feet legs felt like they are going to break, she doesn't know if she is tired from lack of sleep or she has fallen sick. The cat keeps following her slow steady steps as if it was watching over her.

"You know I'm very tempted to kill you, cook you and eat you now cat."

"Meow?" The cat called curiously.

Somehow Azula developed a soft spot for this particular cat. Either it's just plain cute or it kept her company the whole time last night where she cuddled it in her arms. Either way she was really friendly with it and talks to it occasionally now and then while walking in the forest. Azula stops and rest below a tree, she was now certain she has fallen sick due to constant exposure to the cold. Once she rested her body against the tree she could barely get up again. The cat circled around her wondering why she stopped.

"I could not kill you now even if I want to cat, just return to where you come from please I'm really sick and maybe it's because I'm allergic to you."

All the cat can reply is meow. Azula was extremely tired, she falls asleep not soon after.

When Azula wakes up it was nearly night time. She found the cat apparently standing guard for danger. She was slightly amused.

"Thanks cat but I don't think you can do much if a threat really comes."

Azula cleared the leaves in a small part of the forest floor, making an empty area or dirt surrounded by rocks. In the middle she gathered some branches to start a fire. Of course she was still sick and this really tired her. She lay by the fire side and ate an apple she kept in her bag which was her last supply of food. She also ran out of water as she drank the last drop from her bottle. But the cat don't seen hungry or thirsty, it probably ate some tiny animals or drink rainwater Azula wondered. Azula lay by the fire sick and tired. Being away from civilization for almost a week she felt really demotivated in her journey. The cat made itself comfortable beside Azula as she falls asleep again.

**Thank you for your responses, It really motivates me to continue this :)**


	7. A good Samaritan

**Remember the time Zuko woke up from his flu when he started turning into a new leaf? Well this little flu Azula is encountering is just the common cold. What happened to Zuko is massive, he changed his purpose in life from trying to regain his honour to vowing to bring peace to the world by helping the Avatar. In Azula's case she was simply just lost, confused. She is yet to find a purpose in her life.**

"I think we are almost there cat..."

Azula was growing more ill than before due to lack of sleep, water and food. She found some human-made tracks in the jungle and followed them for hours. The forest is getting less dense so she knows she is getting close to civilization. Finally she found a road that may lead to a village. She followed the trail for a good hour before collapsing to the ground. She was far too weak to stand up.

"Damn it… I think I'm going to be robbed… or eaten by a wild animal… I guess this is it for me… "

She said softly to herself as she slowly passed out. It was not long before a young villager stumbles upon Azula's unconscious body with the cat standing guard beside. The villager was a boy in about his early 20's gathering wood in the forest.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" He said anxiously.

The boy dropped his bundle of wood he was carrying on his back to check on her but was quickly interrupted by the nervous cat. It hissed and position itself ready to pounce.

"It's okay little guy! I'm a friend, your friend don't look too good and she needs help." He said as calmly as he could.

He cautiously but quickly kneeled beside Azula. The cat was watching closely at the boy ready to strike at any second. He pick up her hand to check her pulse to see if she was alive and released a sigh of relief to discover she was. As he did the cat continue to hiss, its fur stood up to make it appear bigger and meaner.

"Calm down kitty, she needs to see a doctor immediately."

The cat continued hissing at him.

"Everything will be alright, I'm just here to help please trust me." He said calmly as pick Azula up.

He carried Azula on his back and walked as quickly as he can to his village with the cat following closely behind.


	8. Nostalgia

**I think a spent literally half an hour figuring out a name for this village boy lol.**

Azula opened her eyes and looked around her. She found herself resting in a common plebeian house, not if she was captured by bandits or anything. Her body was still sick, she was weak but determined. Azula got out of the wooden bed and headed to the door steadily, cautiously and slowly. She looked outside and learned she was in a common village. The boy that saved her was washing some clothes. The cat circled around her feet and purred. Nothing to worry about she rationalized; the cat was not stressing out, she was not locked up and she was in a normal looking village.

"Meow…" The cat called as it pressed its head against Azula's feet.

The boy heard this and turned around to see Azula supporting herself by the door. She was still weak due to her sickness.

"Miss, you have not yet regained your strength please rest."

"Thank you for your hospitality… But I must…"

Azula nearly falls but was quickly held up by the boy.

"See? I told you, now please rest for a little while longer."

He helped walk back to where she was resting earlier. Azula pulled herself upright on the bed and found her belongings just beside her on a small table with the cat resting atop of it.

"Don't worry, nothing was stolen. By the way what is your name Miss?"

"My name is Azula…"

"Nice to meet you Azula, I am Xin."

"Thank you for your help Xin."

"No problem Azula, I just can't leave you like this in the middle of nowhere."

A friendly old lady came by and sat at the side of the bed and said:

"I wonder what you are doing out here all alone with your pet. It is very dangerous out there alone like that you know?"

"I'm on a journey to a certain place and the cat… just followed me I guess."

"Oh, how cute. It must have sensed good things in you and that is why it followed you. Animals always have a good eye for nice people."

Azula chuckles at the thought that she was 'nice'.

"I need to get back to my chores, see you later Azula." Xin said as he left.

"Azula right? You can just call me Granny. Here is some soup, drink it and you will regain your health very soon."

As Granny tried to feed her the soup, Azula stopped her believing it was quite embarrassing.

"Thank you, Granny… but I think I can do it myself."

"Nonsense, look at how your hands are shaking! I insist! Now open wide…"

Azula reluctantly accepts. When she was being fed, she felt nostalgic. There were once and only once she got sick before this. It was the raining season and Azula had constantly got wet due to playing in the rain as a child. At that time she was about 5 or 6, she could not remember it but she knew she was still very little. There she lied on her bed having a high fever feeling weak and powerless. Her mother was beside her feeding her some herbal medicine that tasted bad.

_"Blargh! What is this?! It's horrible!" The young Azula said._

_"Please dear, it will make you feel better. Just a few more okay?" Ursa tried to persuade Azula to drink the medicine she was feeding her._

_"No! I don't like it!" Azula whined._

_"Just a few more Azula, please…"_

_"No! No! No! Hmph!"_

_"Just a few more dear, I promise. I'm doing this because I love you…please Azula"_

_This is probably the first time in her life anybody told her that. Upon listening to those words she obediently allowed her mother to feed her._

"Yes dear, just like that. This medicine taste bitter but I see you are not hesitating! Such a good girl."

The soup did taste bad, but Azula was able to ignore it.

"I'm going to put this cup of water here, drink it when you are thirsty and call me if you need anything."

Granny leaves Azula alone to rest. Azula lies on her bed and wondered how it is possible for people to be this nice. What do they get in return? Maybe they are going to ask her to pay for the hospitality later. Yes, that makes sense she thought.


	9. Empathy?

**Azula grew up in the fire nation palace. Her exposure to the outside world is learnt probably only through her friends Ty-Lee and Mai in her childhood. She spent the rest of her life in a military world, mastering fire bending for combat and learning military science. She was also a war general at her pre-teens. So you can imagine how quickly she matures and also how she is void of knowledge of the outside normal world. It's not hard to imagine she don't understand empathy and these little teenager things such as dates.**

Azula saw a red glow radiating from the door making her get up from bed to investigate. Outside the small house she saw broken pots and boxes scattered on everywhere. There was also fire everywhere burning plants around the place. Xin was comforting Granny which was crying.

"Who did this?" Azula demanded an answer.

Xin did not looked at Azula, he simply pointed to the direction of the 3 raiders that were walking away casually at a distance. She chased after them and got their attention to stop.

"Stop!" She called.

The 3 raiders turn their backs slowly to find a girl trying to stop them.

"What do you think you are doing girly?" One of them said.

A very good question, what she was doing? Why she felt there was something wrong? Why she felt they have to be stopped and given judgement? Azula could not explain it, she just felt they cannot get away with this. She was speechless.

"What's your problem kid? Back off and don't waste our time."

"I have a problem with your face, that's my problem."

The raiders were getting impatient and annoyed.

"Let's just burn her to crisp! She can't even fire bend!"

_'Wait how do they know? How…'_

The raiders all blasted and combined a ball of flame directly at Azula. It was a powerful shot, she can't control it. Too late it's too close, this is it for her, the flame will devour her. She watches as everything in her field of vision gets engulfed in flames.

* * *

Azula sprang from her bed in panic, she was breathing heavily from fear. The only time she ever experienced fear is from her occasional nightmares but never physically in reality. The cat was woken up by Azula, it yawn loudly and meowed curiously staring at Azula.

_'What a weird dream…' _She wondered.

It was early in the morning and it was quite silent because most people are still sleeping. Xin heard Azula woke up and greeted her.

"Good morning Azula, are you hungry?"

"Yes… but please you don't have to serve me anymore I'm feeling healthy again."

"It's nothing really, I can get you some bread if you want."

"No please… you are much too kind."

"But don't you feel hungry?"

"Its okay I can get food on my own, I will be leaving shortly. I don't want to trouble you anymore."

"Then… okay, good luck on your journey and be careful." Xin said as he started to go back to his chores.

"Wait! How much do I need to pay you?"

Xin was stunned, he looked at Azula curiously.

"Pay me? There is no need for that! You are much too kind, I already told you it cost nothing on my part."

"How can this be? You went through all the trouble to carry me from the forest all the way to your house, gave me a place to rest, medicine. And you expect nothing in return?"

From Azula's point of view this is absurd and illogical. From Xin's point of view, he thinks Azula felt she is in debt and really wants to repay his kindness. So Xin thought about it for a while and agreed to 'let her repay his kindness'.

"Alright… If you want… You can thank me by going out on a date with me?"

Azula could not believe her ears. She nearly took a step back and looked at him with shock. Nobody had ever asked her out on a date before.

"What? A… Date?" She replied uneasily.

Xin notices her shock and thought she was reluctant to go out with him.

"Okay look seriously you don't have to do anything, I'm just joking. You don't have to repay me in any way."

Xin starts to walk away disappointedly. Azula notices his disappointment as he walked and unknowingly felt sorry for him.

"Wait…" She called; stopping Xin in his tracks.

She took a deep breath before reluctantly saying:

"Okay… I'll go out with you."

**I felt funny writing this chapter for some reason what do you guys think?**


	10. Girl meets Boy (part 1)

Azula and Xin sat in a local restaurant and they ordered their food and drinks.

"So can you tell me why you were wandering in the wilds."

"I am finding answers. I'm lost… and… I really don't know where to go."

"Hmm… you really should not be alone like that Azula, your parents could be worried about you."

"I don't know if what you are saying is true…"

"Why is that?" Asked Xin in concerned.

"It's really complicated." Azula said looking down.

"It's alright Azula, let's talk about other things! Ask me anything!"

"Um… Okay… So what exactly is a date?"

Azula asked in a really curious manner but Xin thought it was a creative conversation starter.

"Hahaha! Good question! Well a date… is… a meeting between a boy and a girl where they both engage in friendly activities to know each other better."

"So why you want to get to know me better?" Azula asked curiously.

"Well… I think you are nice girl. And I'm interested…"

Azula was unfazed when she said:

"Don't get your hopes up boy, you won't like me that much if you get to know me better."

Xin was stunned at such a retort, he was speechless for a moment. Suddenly 2 teenage girls came towards the table Azula and Xin were seated.

"Oh! Xin! Is this your girlfriend? She looks cute! Right Yuki?" One of them said.

"Stop teasing him! Mei! It's rare to see Xin dating…" Yuki replied.

Yuki lowered her head to whisper into Azula's ear:

"Many girls asked him out but he rejects them all! You have no idea how lucky you are!"

"Please girls, can you stop making this more awkward than it is?" said Xin.

"Okay, okay, we will leave you two lovebirds alone… for now… later! Hehehe!"

Xin made sure they left before saying to Azula:

"Sorry about that, they are just playing around."

"I can see that, quite some friends you have there. But enough about me, can you tell me more about yourself?"

"Well me? I'm just an ordinary kid. There is nothing special about me…"

"But you said we were supposed to know each other better, isn't that how you define a date?"

Xin just smiled as he said:

"Alright what would you like to know about me?"

Azula thought about it for a while before asking:

"Where are your parents?"

"My father was a soldier, he died in the war. My mother disappeared soon after she received the bad news."

'_Should I say something?'_ Azula wondered.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Azula said.

_'Wait a minute… why did I say that? Why do people say that anyways? When somebody encounters bad fate but it's not their fault… why apologize?"_

"Its okay I know they loved me, and I loved them. I still have granny to keep me company at least."

Azula kept quiet because she thought can't really relate to what Xin was saying.

"Does your family love you Azula?" Xin asked out of the blue.

Azula thought about it for some time, was it love or was it sympathy that her brother felt for her? She realized that her mother truly loved her but her father? Did Ozai ever love his daughter? Sure he favours Azula over Zuko, but was it because of another reason? The former fire lord asked her daughter to uncover the false letter about Zuko's birth and also kill his own wife to ensure nobody else knows about it. He is also the same person that killed his own father for the throne in the first place. How could such a person be capable of love? It was all so clear now, her father never loved her. He was just favouring her because she served him better than Zuko.

"My father is in prison for a horrendous crime, I doubt he loves me anyway. My brother? I don't know, maybe he is just a fruitcake. But I know my mother always loved me, but I was a horrible daughter to her."

Upon saying this Azula thought about how she treats the only person that ever loved her in the past and starts to feel something for the first time; Remorse. She shed a single tear but quickly wipes it and tried to remain cool again. Xin sympathizes for her and tries to comfort her by saying:

"It's okay Azula… we all do mistakes! What is important is we learn from them."

"What use is it I learn from my faults? I can undo the damages I've done."

"If you mother loves you and you feel the same way for her it is still not too late to make it up to her."

"Perhaps you are right… but only time will tell."

Suddenly Azula and Xin were out of things to say. They stare at each other awkwardly for quite some time before Xin said:

"Hey do you know what makes the best milkshake?"

What a strange question Azula thought.

"Erm… No… I don't…"

"A nervous cow!" He said in the classic comedian manner.

Azula could not help it, she chuckles softly. The only people that sometimes told her jokes was Ty-lee. Because she rarely hears jokes, she finds almost any joke funny. Xin saw Azula smiled for the first time, and she was beautiful he thought.

"You really should smile more, you look really pretty with your teeth."

Azula blushed, she was at a loss for words. With almost no experience with boys she doesn't know what to say. Finally the food arrived and Azula continue chuckles at Xin's awful jokes.


	11. Girl meets Boy (part 2)

**The Avatar story is actually quite mature for a kids show. How a sole survivor of his culture was destined to save the world and all. Therefore I find it very funny when these whacky things happen like from season 3 episode 5 the beach. The story can go from cartoony comedy to deep serious stuff in a short window of time.**

Azula and Xin ran back to the house laughing after their little date. Xin was out of breath but Azula was still filled with energy.

"Did you see the look on the guy's face when I took off his wig?" She said before laughing even more.

"Yes… he was… really angry…" Xin said while panting.

"No wonder he needed that wig, he looks like an egg without it!" Laughing as she said.

"Yea, he did not have a single strand of hair."

"Admit it, you said it was a bad idea but it was funny wasn't it? I never had so much fun since I was a kid!" She said as she spun in a circle playfully.

"You are still a kid."

Azula paused for moment to realize that she in fact wasn't as old as her maturity. She spent her pre-teen years training in fire-bending, combat and military strategies when every other girl like herself would be busy making themselves look pretty for the boys and obsessing over the latest fashion. She replied with a warm smile.

"But yes, that was indeed quite funny and unexpected for my first date." Said Xin.

"Your first?" Azula asked curiously.

"It's a small village you know…"

"Well believe it or not… It's the first time I doing something like this too…"

"What? A girl like you? You must be kidding!"

"My childhood was spent in a huge palace, I only had two friends back then. Father enrolled me into a girl's school so other than my brother I don't think I have known any other boys."

"Wow… you only seen one boy all your life before you met me?"

"Of course not! I did meet this other guy… But… I screwed things up… I was awful…"

"Azula, I don't think you are awful. I think you are wonderful."

Azula wanted to say something but she remembered what happened last time she responded to such flattering.

_Chan and Azula went outside from the crowded house to the balcony. They were alone under the night beside the railing._

_"Is this your first time on ember island?" Chan asked as he leaned by the railing._

_"No, I used to come here years ago." Azula replied while resting her arms on the railing._

_"It's a great place if you like sand."_

_Azula remembered what Ty-Lee told her earlier: 'if you want a boy to like you just look at him and smile a lot and laugh at everything he says, even if it's not funny.'_

_And so Azula did, what Chan said was a comment not a joke. But Azula forced a laugh anyway._

_"Yea, it's like, welcome to sandy land!" Chan thought it was hilarious._

_Azula obviously did not find that funny but forced another laugh. Chan moved next to Azula and rested his arms against the railing._

_"Your arms look so strong…" Azula commented._

_"Yeah, I know." Chan said while showing it off._

_They both share a quick kiss._

_"You're pretty." Chan complimented._

_"Together, you and I will be strongest couple in the entire world!" She replied._

_Azula produced two bright blue fire balls in her hands._

_"WE WILL DOMINATE THE EARTH!" She declared as the blue flame __illuminates her evil looking face._

_Chan stood silently in confusion for a moment before awkwardly saying:_

_"Err… I gotta go!" He said before timidly leaving in an awkward manner._

_At first Azula was mad, but then she realized 'maybe I overdid it…'_

After remembering that embarrassing encounter, Azula rather not respond to Xin's compliment so she changed the topic.

"Errm... I better pack my things and leave, I do not wish to trouble you any further…"

She quickly ran into house to pack up, leaving Xin to wonder why she reacted as such. He went in and saw her packing up her few belongings in haste, waking up the cat as she did.

"Leaving so soon? It's getting late, why don't you stay another night?"

"Its fine Xin, I can take care of myself from now." She said as she carried her shoulder bag.

As she was about to leave, Xin grabbed lightly her by the shoulder.

"Please?" He asked.

Azula stared at him for a second before shrugging him off and walked away without giving a reply leaving Xin standing still in disappointment. The cat stood in between the short distance between the two and meowed, making Azula stop at her tracks. Suddenly Azula turned around and grabbed Xin and pulled him close to give him a kiss. They embraced for a moment before letting go.

"Will I ever see you again?" Asked Xin while still holding her.

"I highly doubt it." Azula said sadly.

She slowly pushed him away and continued on her journey. Xin watches as Azula's walks into the night, distancing herself even further from him.

"Where are you going?" Xin called from a distance.

"When I get there I will let you know." Azula said before disappearing into the night.

That was the last time Xin saw Azula… and her cat.


	12. A cat named Kat

**It's about time this little guy had a name.**

"Oh! Such a cute little kitty!" Said a waitress serving Azula tea.

"Thank you." Azula said politely.

"What's its name?" She said as she plays with the cat.

"…I don't… know…"

"Eh? What you mean you don't know? Isn't it yours?"

"It followed me about a week ago and hasn't left me since… I don't know who it belongs to."

"But by the looks of it this little guy sees you as its owner, you should really give it a cute name."

Azula looks at her cat lazily relaxing on the table and stroked its head and asked it:

"Do you really think I'm your owner?"

The cat yawned silently followed by a curious meow.

"How cute! See? It obviously really likes you!" The waitress said.

"Hey Yin! Stop lazing around and do your job!" The tea shop boss called.

"Ah! Sorry! I'm on it!" She called back to her boss.

"Have a nice day! I have to work now!" She said to Azula before she hurried to serve tea.

Azula looked at her cat and rubbed its belly. The cat playfully bites her fingers lightly as she did, it was not very painful but still unpleasant.

"Ouch, ouch, bad cat." She said in a slightly stern voice.

The cat purred as Azula play with its ears.

"Cat… well I will just call you… Kat."


	13. The Festival (part 1)

The town was having a local festival, the streets were decorated with lanterns and ribbons. A young lady with a cat resting on her shoulder was strolling around looking at the festivities while snacking on fried street food. This was nice she thought, just lazing around with a furry friend all day long, no destination, just enjoying life.

"Isn't this nice Kat? Maybe this is my destiny, wasting my life away." Azula said to Kat playfully.

Kat was too entwined at all the moving objects and flashy lights around him. For the first time in more than a decade Azula felt so carefree, she could not possibly done anything wrong, she didn't have to be perfect anymore, she has no responsibilities or worries.  
As she was walking down the street a young girl no more than the age of 7 bumped into her.

"Watch it! You…" Azula retorted in surprise.

The little girl that ran into Azula fell down by herself and started crying. Pedestrians around took second glances at her, it looks as if Azula was bullying her. Azula upon realizing this immediately knelt down to level herself with the little girl trying to stop her from crying.

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry… stop crying! You're making me look bad!"

The little girl was scared, she haven't trusted Azula yet. Kat climbed down from Azula's shoulder and rub his body against the little girl, making her laugh. Azula smiled as she saw this, she asked:

"Where is your mother kid?"

The little girl suck up some tears before timidly saying:

"I don't know…"

Azula helped her on her feet and remained on her kneeling position and asked her:

"You are lost are you?"

The little girl nods while looking at her feet.

"Poor little thing, where was the last time you saw her?"

The little girl shakes her head to indicate she doesn't know.  
Azula gave a sympathetic smile and told her:

"Come on kid, let's go find her."


End file.
